


Lullaby

by masayosi661, purplesheep22



Series: Worthy of Trust and Confidence [7]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: Another short PWP. Still fall within the series of Worthy of Trust and Confidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307130) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661). 



 

 

A straight left— slapped away, and a straight right— slapped away again. The man in front then bends down and sends his punch right to Asher's stomach, forcing him back by a large step.

Such a big distance, yet the force only drove him backwards by one step, Asher glares at the man who has just pushed him away like a breeze. Caught with dirty hands, Mike Banning smiles apologetically without any sincerity,

"Told you, Ben, don't throw punches like a grandpa. You see, I'm now following your lead."

"Huh, so it's my fault?"

He chides and immediately follows up with a couple of swings from both sides— all blocked away. Asher gives it up and hugs the other person.

"See, your old trick again." Mike can't help but laughs at his almost childish expression. Unlike what he always does, Mike allows Asher hanging on his body for the time being and did not push his President off right away.

"Then how about this?"

Asher tightens his arms and closes in. Pushing his face next to the other man's, he licks along the back of his ear and finishes off with a bite on the lobe.

"Fuck! Ben!" There is a tremble. Mike pushes the mischievous blonde off, turquoise eyes filled with accusation, "That's an awful move!"

"Is it? Seems working to me." He glances at Mike's and gestures with his chin. The President has stepped away as Mike wished, but looks suggestively.

"... That's just the normal physiological responses after exercising."

"Right, exercising. You don't even break much sweat. Others may think you were just strolling on the South Lawn."

Tearing off his own gloves, Mike looks up and sees Asher holding his hands out, waiting. Mike shakes his head and helps Asher out of his gear, smiling in retreat, "Alright, it's my normal physiological responses to you. Are you quite satisfied with the answer, Mr President?"

"Kiss-ass. But it does feel good." Pulling his hands out of the loosened gloves, he touches Mike's jaw line, wipes away some sweat flowing down, and gently pats his face. Asher gives a pleased smile.

Mike rubs his face with some lingering sensation and suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. After clearing away the scattered boxing gloves, he follows the other down from the ring.

"A nice brunch, some exercises, no need to get into the office. If I didn't have to go to that dinner, it would be a perfect holiday today."

"Ben."

Asher grabs the tower to wipe his face, his complaint muffled by the soft fabric, "I hate those dinners."

"You really sound like Connor."

"He's my son," He looks up to flash a smile at Mike, then walks to the shower attached to the gym, "at least I finally get to read something else after those documents. The section for new books on the shelf is about to explode."

"Oh yeah? I thought it was only because you'd stuff five more into it, once you see a gap."

"No, I didn't... At most three."

With a guilty conscience, Asher glares at Mike's teasing smile, which seems to be saying, "no worries, you are the President, I won't argue". He throws the towel into the basket at the corner and is just about to step into the shower; Mike grabs his arm as he follows to shut the door.

"Hey, I thought you'd rather rest for a while. The doctor said you weren’t sleeping well recently. It'd be good to take a nap."

"I'm fine, Mike."

"I know."

Looking straight into his eyes, Asher sighs and replies reassuringly, "It would be too late when I'm feeling something, right? I'm really not that tired. Don't worry."

Staring at his determined face, Mike purses his mouth after a few seconds. He steps forward and pushes them into the same shower cubicle.

"Mike."

"Since you are not tired, I suppose you have the energy to take responsibility for what you did just now?"

"... the time?"

"No scheduled events until dinner. It won't be a problem to spend an hour in the shower."

Asher snickers and pulls Mike closer by his collar, until their noses are hairline apart, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Breathing is engulfed by the intense and heated kiss, stint on breaks. They struggle to get rid of the lower clothing, yet neither wants to take a step back. Only until the air in their lungs is exhausted, do they briefly pull apart to take off their sweat-soaked T-shirts. Leaving the clothes outside of the shower curtain, Mike holds the man clinging on his shoulders with his arm, and uses his other hand to turn on the tap. Warm water rushes down from both of their bodies and they sigh in unison contentedly.

"Ben."

Mike calls in his deep voice, combing the short blond hair, completely wet in no time. The other man has tucked his face next to Mike's neck without a word.

"I don't like the idea that will lead to your early retirement."

Asher's voice is low against the pouring water. Mike does not reply, but waits silently. He knows he will continue.

"In this house, we get on with what needs to be done and what is supposed to be done, but it doesn't mean that I must like everything I've got to do."

"Ben, if you want to keep it this way until you leave the office—"

Asher cuts him off, "That's not what I meant."

"Good, I don't want that either."

Asher raises his head immediately, staring right at Mike, inches apart and serious-looking. As Mike slightly tilts his head forward to match his gaze, water drops fall from the tails of his eyebrows. He is silent and unshaken. Asher reaches out to touch his face.

"I guess I'm just... kind of nervous."

Hearing his reply, Mike bursts out laughing. Those tense lines on his face soften up in an instant, "You really are a master of understatement."

"Of course I am. This is the introductory course of the presidency."

"Together with exaggeration and rhetoric?"

"Mike."

One warning look from Asher. Mike shrugs and gestures him to go on.

"I trust my staff's evaluation, and I trust that we will get over this. But I still feel... anxious. If it doesn’t go as expected, if it gets out of control, the price that you have to pay is too large, and I'm not sure it's worth it."

"It is worth it, Ben. Think about it, I would be able to kiss the President in public during the press conference and even at your farewell party. I'm sure it will be available on YouTube forever. That's impossible if I stay in the Service."

"Mike, it's not funny."

"I'm not actually trying to be."

"... Okay, I'm starting to look forward to the day when my Press Secretary chases after you with her heels in hands." He turns and meets the way too sincere look for joking on Mike's face. Asher looks down with a resigned smile, "Seriously, Mike, are you sure that you are not blinded by your emotions, and making a choice that will put yourself in too much disadvantage?"

"I'm not sure."

Before Asher can say anything else, Mike leans in to cover his half-opened mouth with his. Surprised and wide-eyed, Asher quickly recovers and half shuts his own eyes, holding the other man more tightly. Satisfied with his responses, Mike pushes his tongue into the warmth of the other's mouth to fully reciprocate his passion.

When they finally end the dripping kiss, Asher's lips still linger around the corner of his mouth. Mike starts again with a low voice, "I supposed you've probably forgot, that I have a different approach to decisions. Guess I should give you a reminder, Mr President."

"I do still weigh the pros and cons, losses and gains. We all do. But more often than that, I have a target, a goal that I can't and won't compromise. I'm absolutely sure that when I ran into the White House or when we were in London, I didn't think for a second about these questions on whether it was advantageous or worthy. I only think about what I want, and how to achieve it."

The room is getting foggy with moisture, yet those aqua blue eyes are all the more distinct, warm and smiling.

"Right, I did forget, thanks for reminding me."

"But you will still be worried, won't you?"

The smile deepens. Mike shakes his head, but does not continue. Instead, he carries on with what he believes to be the more suitable action for the current needs of the situation. Asher pauses at the sudden intrusion, and the cold and slippery sensation between his cheeks, raising his eyebrows,

"When did you... Did you put the lube in my gym?"

"No, I brought it in. Relax, I won't put it on your bill in the White House before you approve."

Thrusting forward, Asher chuckles against his ear as he hears their simultaneously heavier breathing, "Then you'd better prove that it's worth me paying for it as soon as possible."

Mike's answer comes extremely fast. Before he realizes, Asher finds himself pushed to the wall, his entire back against the damp ceramic tiles. The chill gives him goosebumps. Still recovering from the standing hair, he is shaken again by the sensation of callous finger rushing inwards, and lets out a moan.

"— I thought, we have enough time?"

"You said as soon as possible, I followed."

As he stares at the man's innocent smile and plans for a retort, Mike lowers his head to lick and suck along the side of his neck. The tickling feeling makes him want to shy away, but he is kept in place and cannot move.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you I'm ticklish— Oh!"

A sudden and hard bite makes him shout on reflex for the pain. At the same time, as the finger pokes around and brushes over the correct point, the stimulation makes him hold his breath and subconsciously, he tightens his arms around the other man's back. When Mike follows up with kisses and licks around the bitten area, the tingling sensation flies throughout his body and straight towards where those fingers are, leaving him trembling and panting. After several rounds, though his mind is somewhat lost in pleasure, he feels a complete hard-on. One hand moving down between Mike's legs to gently stroke the equally stiff part, Asher's voice is hoarse, but his wish will certainly be granted,

"Mike, faster."

The hand initially supporting the root of his right thigh now raises it higher and separates his legs farther apart. With a single limb for support, Asher has to set his back against the wall and take back his hand to maintain balance. Both of his hands now tightly hold on to the sturdy body, which almost completely blocks out the water from him. The next moment, the newly established balance is broken. Pulling the fingers out of his body as he finishes the preparation, Mike grabs his other thigh, keeps his both feet up in the air, and forces in between his thighs. Asher only has the chance to pull back his knees and secures his legs around the other man's waist, before the tip of the burning organ starts to press inside, driving a whimper out of him.

"Ben, relax. I can't move when you are so tense."

The request is accompanied by quickened breaths to his ear. Asher vaguely grumbles, trying to relax his taut muscles all the same. He leaves Mike to support his entire lower body as he continues pushing inwards. After some back-and-forths, Mike is buried deep and getting more excited by waves of reflexive contractions. It grinds against Asher prostate, and floods of pleasure has taken over his brain and reduced him to broken words. In response to those, Mike shifts from his ear to find his half-open mouth, then starts pumping while he swallows all the gasping between their lips.

The brilliant white seems to persist for quite a while or perhaps just moments. When Asher finds himself again, He feels that Mike's entire body shakes once and releases inside him with a howl. With eyes closed, his forehead at Mike's shoulder, he can hear his own pounding heartbeat. As Mike slowly pulls out from him, he finally comes, limpness in every part of his body.

Steadily lowering Asher back to his feet, Mike is also panting. Holding the other man in arm, who is half relying on him for support, he drags them back under the water. Traces of milky body fluid on their abdomen and between the butts quickly disappear as water rushes by. Only the bite mark and scratches can prove their previous fiesta.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, very. Though I didn't expect this." Asher tilts his head to give Mike a better view of the bite mark nearly right at his collarbone, and glares at him.

"As long as it can be hidden, that's what you said."

"... I should've known."

He hums and throws his arms around the other man's solid waist. Again leaning on his shoulder, Asher yawns lazily.

"Tired?"

Mike has started to rub them both with shower gel. Asher stares at his hands, mind idling, but this question suddenly brings him back. He covers Mike's hands with his own to stop him from moving, thoughtfully,

"That’s your true agenda?"

"Let's say half-half, I do think it's a good place to have a shot."

"Well, I doubt what place is not a good place."

"So how do you think of this lullaby?"

"A lullaby? The tone is way too intense." He can't help but laugh. Asher takes some foam from Mike's hands, smears down from the man’s chest, and stops to rub around the soft bit, "But it's quite effective. In fact, I love it. So you'd better watch out, I may often ask for it before going to sleep."

"Anytime, Sir." He lowers his head to meet with his President's forehead and follows his lead to hold the other man’s soft organ in kind. Asher squints with desire, languidly enjoying the sensation. Roughly gauging the time they have left, Mike closes his eyes for another intimate wet kiss.

It may still take a while for them to leave with proper attires.

 

 

End

 

 


End file.
